Speak
by Zeionia aka Disturbed
Summary: Kallen's kiss leaves more than just a memory with Lelouch. The Black Knights learn there is more gray in this world than even they knew. *Spoilers* for Ep. 22


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

Speak

By Zeionia a.k.a. Disturbed

Kallen gathered with the other elites in the command center of the _Ikagura_. She had felt horrible mixing her personal feelings with her work. It was as if she had betrayed Lelouch.She quickly shoved that thought out of her head. _Lelouch_ had betrayed _them_.

"Did it work?" she asked.

Rakshata glared at her. "Of course it worked, my untraceable bug would never let us down. It merely has a delay due to distance."

"You know the likelihood of Lelouch just happening to reveal his plans is tremendously small," commented Villeta.

"But, he will say something eventually and that's what is important," said Toudou. "We need to be as prepared as possible."

"Ah! Here it is," Rakshata sang.

"—_moved just like you said he would."_ C.C.'s voice filtered through the COM link.

"_It's a strong opening move,"_ Lelouch replied.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Why?"_

"_I know you couldn't evacuate as many as you wanted to."_

"_It's not important."_

The conversation lulled and those in the _Ikagura_ exchanged confused glances. What had happened that had caused Lelouch to leave so quickly?

"_You could tell them you know,"_ offered C.C.

"_Hmm?"_

"_The Black Knights."_

"_I don't have anything to say to them."_

"_You could tell them about your father."_

Lelouch's laugh was harsh even through the speakers. _"They do _not_ need to know about my father."_

"_But you saved the world."_

"_Really?"_

"_I was there. I helped plan the end. You stopped Charles from undoing mankind."_

"_They don't need to know."_

C.C. sigh was loud and clear. _"You could warn them about Schneizel."_

"_They can't handle Schneizel. I'll deal with Schneizel."_

"_If you told them the plan__—_

"_Take over the world before Schneizel does? Oh yes, that's a great plan. They'll just love that plan."_

A pause. By now the Black Knights were completely lost.

"_You're working on it."_

"_I've never beaten Schneizel."_

"_Don't. You can't think that way. The world can't afford for you to think that way."_

"_I'm working on it."_

"_Good."_

"The hell are they talking about?" shouted Tamaki.

Any reply was cut off by C.C.'s next words.

"_You could tell them about Euphemia."_

"_Do you know just how much worse that would make everything? No one is going to learn about Euphemia. Not the Black Knights, not Cornelia, and especially not Suzaku."_

"_He might not hate you anymore."_

"_I don't care if he hates me. He just has to love everyone else."_

A very long pause. The entire room held its breath.

"_It wasn't your fault."_

Another bitter laugh.

"_It was an accident."_

"_Some accident. I killed thousands of innocent people and ruined Euphie's name."_

"_Lelouch, listen to me. It is _not_ your fault. Your geass increased in power at the wrong time. It was beyond your control."_

"_I still shouldn't have__—_

"_Lelouch, if you continue down this track of self-blame I will tell the world your secret!"_

The Black Knights, now desperately unsure, leaned in to hear something that confirmed their suspicions of betrayal. Apparently, Lelouch was just as curious.

"_Which secret?"_

"_You are a closet philanthropist."_

"What!" demanded half the room.

"_A closet__—__ Did you not eat enough pizza today? Is this why we're having this conversation? Punishment for failing to provide pizza?"_

"_Do you want to know how I know?"_

"_Please, spare me."_

"_It kills you to hurt people. Your heart shatters every time someone dies because of you. You have to convince yourself it's a game, so the deaths don't affect you. I saw you cry when you shot Euphemia and felt the rage in your heart when Rolo died to save you. I know you are a good person because when you learned what you owed me for giving you geass you didn't run away, even though you wanted to, but promised me that I would die smiling. I know everything about you, Lelouch."_

"_As long as you're the only one who does."_

"_About that…"_

"_What?"_

There was a electric crackle and the transmission died. The entire command center stood silent in unparalleled shock. Finally Sumeragi summed up what they were all thinking in two small words.

"Well, shit."

- - - - -

End.

This idea just spawned in my head. I wanted the Black Knights to _know_, but there was no way Lelouch would ever tell them. So a bug from Rakshata and some cunning on C.C.'s part and voila! Story.

Please review.


End file.
